


Make Her Pay

by sasabrina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasabrina/pseuds/sasabrina
Summary: A redhead and a brunette take a tumble. Smut.





	Make Her Pay

“I don’t think Ron would like it if he found us like this,” was all Hermione Granger could say as soft lips danced against hers. She closed her eyes to feel the redhead’s tongue against her lips, her teeth, the roof of her mouth. She could smell the scent of sweat, grass, laundry detergent, and something very dangerous as it circled all around her and pulled her on top of a soft body. A body that immediately started rubbing a clothed knee lightly against Hermione’s groin, sending a current blazing through her body making her gasp in delight.

_ Oh, that felt good. _

The force of pleasure compelled Hermione to open her eyes. For a moment she saw the spray of long red hair scattered against her deep green sheets. It was then that she realized the freckled individual she was now lying atop of was whimpering in pleasure. The sound made Hermione salivate. It took her another moment to realize where her hands were and what was eliciting such a delicious sound.

Hermione continued to knead Ginny Weasley’s breasts through the redhead’s sweater.

Hermione couldn’t remember how they got into this position but right now she didn’t care. All she could think about was how lovely the nipples hardening under her caress would feel between her fingers.

Now conscious of her own hips grinding against the knee propped against the groin of her jeans, Hermione slipped her hands under gray wool and cotton. The skin underneath was warm and rippled with tight muscles. Her fingers traced the ridges until she found what she was looking for—a soft mound with a gloriously hard nipple.

“If you don’t fucking get on with it,” Ginny began, “I swear I’m going to—”

The feeling of rolling Ginny’s hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger was extremely pleasurable. But not as pleasurable as the satisfied groan that interrupted the redhead’s threat. A groan that made Hermione grind harder, confirming her own slickness inside her panties.

The next moments were a blur of cloth, hair, and exasperated grunts as the two women wrestled each other out of their respective clothes. Soon enough, Hermione found herself sans shirt and jeans watching a smirking Ginny unclasp a lacy blue bra. 

“Like what you see?” she asked as she quirked a lush red eyebrow upward. Hermione bit her lip at the sight of Ginny’s pink protruding areolas--the many ways she could abuse them to make the redhead whimper racing through her head.

As if on cue, Ginny reached both hands and cupped Hermione’s cheeks. She gently coaxed the brunette’s face towards her chest as she fell onto the bed once more.

“I want you to suck my tits.”

That was all the encouragement Hermione needed. She bowed her head and caught a succulent nipple between her lips. She sucked the nipple gently and glanced up as Ginny moaned with immense satisfaction. Her eyes were met by green eyes that begged her for more.

Not taking her eyes of Ginny’s, Hermione continued sucking Ginny’s right nipple. She teased it with her tongue and, occasionally, with her teeth. While her mouth feasted on skin, her eyes drank in the sight of deep green eyes watching her every move. She watched the eyes roll back with pleasure as she lightly bit Ginny’s nipple. She watched the eyes silently command her to touch more. To make them feel more.

Hermione’s hand found its way to an elastic band. Past skin and soft hair she found what she was looking for—a soft mound of flesh already damp and hot to the touch.

“Touch me please,” Ginny begged as Hermione pulled apart her lips and reached her slick, hard clitoris. While licking Ginny’s nipple with just the tip of her tongue, Hermione rubbed Ginny’s clit. The redhead sunk further into the bed and made a sound that made Hermione’s own clit ache to be touched. For friction. For pleasure to release the sweet pressure pooled within it.

_ Fuck it.  _

Hermione took her right hand off the bed and plunged it into her own panties, relieving the ache that had been building up between her legs.

“Oh you are a naughty girl, aren’t you?” Ginny teased when she noticed where Hermione’s other hand had wandered off to. Before Hermione could respond, Ginny had flipped them both over and was already pulling Hermione’s black panties off. 

“You know what naughty girls get, right?” Ginny asked. 

“No,” Hermione answered.

“They get eaten.”

With that, Ginny plunged her face into Hermione’s crotch. Hermione felt fingers open her up followed by a tongue licking along her outer lips.

“You taste like heaven, ‘Mione,” Ginny said.

“Please just eat me,” Hermione begged. The sight of the redhead taking long, luxurious laps at her pussy lips was almost too much to handle. 

With another smirk, Ginny bent down once more. That’s when Hermione felt that delicious electricity from Ginny’s tongue licking her clit. She grasped the bedsheets as Ginny sucked and licked up her labia and her clitoris. 

“Oh god, Ginny.” Hermione groaned as she grasped a tuft of red hair and pulled Ginny’s face closer to her crotch. The redhead moaned in pain and in delight and closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the act of eating her brother’s ex out. Hermione never knew how much she needed this and now that she did, it was the only thing she ever wanted to feel.

It was then she felt a wonderful pressure right at her entrance. She gasped in delight. Glancing down, Hermione could see that Ginny had begun pushing a finger into her. 

“Yes, do that,” Hermione said, as she felt the entire length of Ginny’s forefinger enter her. The friction of the finger inside her with the feeling of Ginny’s tongue licking her clit--slick against slick--was building a pressure inside her that yearned for release. 

“Ginny, I’m going to cum,” Hermione said, “put another finger in.”

Hermione saw the redhead’s eyes glitter with teasing mischief. But Ginny acceded and soon, Hermione felt the rhythmic pulse of two fingers fucking her pussy. Ginny had stopped eating her and had knelt up to show Hermione that she was rubbing her own clitoris in time to her assault on Hermione’s pussy. 

The sight of the tight ginger pleasuring herself was too much for Hermione to handle. The soft bounce of Ginny’s breasts as she plunged her fingers into Hermione drove the brunette wild. She reached down to rub her own clitoris. She could feel Ginny’s fingers thrust in her. She was almost to her climax.

“God your beautiful, Hermione,” Ginny said in between her own gasps of pleasure. The redhead ran the fingers that had been on her clit across the glistening slick on her chin and had begun pleasuring her nipples, moaning in ecstasy and abandon.

The sight drove Hermione over the edge. The pleasure from the sight and sound of Ginny pleasuring herself, the friction against her clit, and the fullness in her pussy coalesced into a tightening in her chest and in her groin. Hermione came with a shudder, releasing all the pleasure that had built up inside her. She could feel her walls tightening around Ginny’s fingers as the redhead bent down to kiss her in her ecstasy.

She could feel Ginny’s wet fingers slide across her cheeks and down to her neck. She reached around and grasped Ginny against her chest as she rode out the final swells of pleasure.

Soft, Hermione finally opened her eyes. she saw those piercing green eyes glancing up at her with amusement and the slightest hint of smugness.

“What?” Hermione asked, extremely satisfied and only slightly annoyed.

“Why, Miss Granger, if I knew you had that in you I’d have swept you away from Ron much sooner.”

The comment extinguished whatever remaining feeling of softness was left by the aftermath of her climax. 

Hermione wrapped her ankles around Ginny’s waist and, with a tiny squeal from Ginny, flipped them over so that Hermione was once more looking at the redhead framed by a spray of red against deep green sheets. And as she dipped her head to trail kisses along Ginny’s immaculately toned stomach, all Hermione could think of was how Ginny was about to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Hope you enjoy. I had tons of fun writing this. I've never shipped Ginny/Hermione before but it makes so much sense.


End file.
